The Unbroken Cycle
by Beatrice B
Summary: He is assigned to Tamara's case, so he has to kill her over and over again. What happens when he finally decides not to? What happens when Hell is their Playground?
1. After I killed Her

The Scorpion and Tamara belong to The movie people who made it not me!

After I killed Her - Time #1

I don't want to open myself up to her. Tamara, another time, a different place, we could be, but not here. Not Hell; The Doll is singing a song and yet I barely hear any of it. My head is pounding. I grin, wide - as wide as I possibly can. I don't regret killing her; it wasn't personal... it was just my job. Sure I'll miss her smile but I know I will see her again. I hope she remembers that we met; just not how I betrayed her.

The Carnies only ever celebrate after your first time at a case, my other 12 learned - eventually that I shouldn't be trusted. I hope she doesn't, because then I can never see her. Six of them are in Heaven, the other six in Purgatory. My 13th case, I hope she is my last.


	2. The Froggie

The Frog Returns and What the Scorpion Learns

I was right in the middle of a conversation with Wick, the sanest of the Woe Maidens. When she whispered in my ear, "Looks like your Froggie has returned." I went back to where we had first met. I waited, and waited, for some reason my heart was pounding. I felt a heartbeat where there was none before; not for a long while at least. When I saw her, she was wearing that same green outfit. Except she didn't recognize me, I could see it already. Her eyes held fear, curiosity, and then she noticed me. Her expression changed, her eyes seemed to melt. Her smile grew, like she knew who I was but can't remember from what. I felt somewhat guilty about what I had done, and would do to her. It is my job... I can't help it. I would if I could, but I can't.

This time I ask her name; pretending I don't know what it is. My frog says "Tamara, what is your name?" She flutters her eye lashes and looks down blushing. I smirk and take her hand — like the right and proper gentleman — and kiss it lightly. "I am The Scor- umm" Did I want her to know my stage name, or maybe I could give her my Name, the name before I died. Do I still remember it... yes... I do, for this round I will have to be known by my stage name? After all I don't want to give her too much power.

"I am The Scorpion," How to make it seem less formal; maybe Scorpios as a nickname - Good idea. "You can call me Scorpios, all my friends do." I wink at her and she giggles. A shiver runs down my spine, _She Is A Bad Little Love Isn't she? She's Mine. _No, she is my current case; and nothing more. I can't let her be more.

After I murdered her 659 times

_Each time I kill her I grow more and more attached, and learn more and more about her. Each time she wakes up, she doesn't recognize me... I can't do this anymore... it hurts too much. I am slowly growing to love her, I am learning about how her favorite color is Red; and she likes to dance in the rain, She loves pineapple. There is no one left in hell, for now Hell is our playground_.


	3. Trust Me - A Confession

Holy Crap! I wish I owned The Scorpions voice, they are just so cute together — when he doesn't kill her that is, in a sick kinda way.

Trust Me

"I think we have met before, haven't we?" She asks; what should I say. I could lie to her... it would be so easy to lie to her. "Maybe this will refresh your memory," I lead her toward a tent, the main event. Where I killed her so many times before. I feel my stomach heave, and churn at the thought of hurting such an innocent creature. She looks around at the spinning table and she gulps. " I don't like this place, Scorpion." She looks surprised, I never told her my name yet... she is starting to remember. I feel my heart clench and yet a weight lifts, at least I won't have to pretend as much.

I put my hand around her waist and then I twirl her around. "I told you, call me Marco!" She doesn't look as scared any more, but she will be. I hold her by the waist loosely and she places her arms around my neck and has a smile that would put the night sky to shame. It twinkles so much more brightly.

_You're a tough little tadpole to love._

I sing / whisper into her ear, she looks up uncertain and grows tense.

_Naughty lilies, and lures; Oh, I was knocked to the floor._

I back her up against the turntable. She bites her lip; a nervous habit of hers... I sing, our faces inches apart. " I... I think I have heard that song before." Her voice wavers, I can tell her memory is coming back. Bit by Bit. I feel blood stir everywhere she looks. I want her. I want her to remember. I want her to remember all the fun we had. (When I wasn't murdering her of course)

_Never Tasted as sweet a poison as you have_

The image of her tasting my "Poison," Don't think like that about her... she is too sweet, too kind, too innocent — and corruptible. She is intoxicating. I buckle her right wrist in and look at her charmingly. "What are you doing?" I reply, by singing... I know it is rude but if I answer her questions she might start to forget again so I keep on going. She smiles coyly down at me. I can barely get the words out of my mouth let alone think.

_You're an urge that can never be cured_.

She giggles, as I sing... like a little tinkle of bells.

_You're a bad little love, and I'm yours._

I slowly kneel down and buckle her right ankle. I smile up at her, she is going to really hate me. "Wait a minute... I do know you, we met before... loads of times." She looks confused, like she doesn't know what to think; it was so adorable, she reminded me of a little kid — at the same time I felt like I was going to go through Hell.

_ So Trust me, Trust me,Darling Dear_

_I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear._

I buckle her left ankle up, and she finally has remembered, she just hasn't remembered the last part. She laughs and I grin, "I can't believe I ever forgot you, how could I forget you?"

_So trust me, trust me, Honey, do_

_Just like I trust you_

_Babe, you're a hard game to catch_

_You fight, and you refuse_

_ oh, you're a wild little bruise_

I buckle her left wrist in, and smirk at her. I draw nearer her face, she giggles at me — in other circumstances, this would be highly erotic.

_Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have_

_You know you never can hide_

_You're a bad little love, and your mine_

She tilts her body forwards and I swear I almost lose it! " I'm yours," I don't think I have ever seen this much lust in her eyes before, and I like it, but I know it won't last.

_So trust me, trust me darling dear_

_I'm so sincere_

_There's no need to tear_

_So trust me, trust me, Darling do, just like I trust you._

She starts crying, " YOU, HOW COULD YOU KISS THAT GIRL LIKE THAT?" She is almost all the way to the memory's end... I gulp.

_So don't cry crybaby_

_All dressed in green_

I hold her face, and wipe away the tears, she smiles a small smile, but I dread what's coming next.

_How many kisses do you need?_

She hyperventilates, and shakes in fear, and disgust. "Get Away!"

_One for your tummy, _

_One for your cheek_

_One for the Devil... Inside ... of me!_

I plant a kiss on her belly, She looks down at me, like she couldn't decide whether to let me continue or to try and throttle me. I place my face close to her a gently kiss her cheek. She doesn't look murderous now, just confused, and like she wants me. I pause before kissing her lips, " It was my job, I was assigned to you; but you are different, I fell in love with you"

We kiss each other. With tilted heads. Tongues dance, I unbuckle her and the sound of lips smacking as we come up for air.

Then She slaps me, and spits in my face, and punches at me, and I let her. I catch her and carry her bridal style to my house in hell. She clutches me like an anchor and got snot on my jacket. Eww, she sobs into my shirt, and I finally feel free to talk to her, maybe even, if by some grace of God... she would want to be my girl.

I carry her in, and set her down on the couch and I hold her till she cries herself to sleep.


	4. Kisses and a Bet

You might be surprised by what is coming up soon — you'll have to wait and see

Don't own the characters or the world

Comforting kisses and Hells Diner

I haven't been hungry in at least 50 years, how can she bring back my humanity like this. I ponder as I change in my bedroom. I change into boxers and a t shirt, Man I want a cigarette. I haven't felt a nicotine urge for 20 years, I just smoked as a habit and to relieve stress. I return and gently lift up MY Tamara's head so I can slide in underneath. I continue to pat her head, she screams and talks in her sleep... the screaming is what frightens me the most. Her chest rises and falls clad in a red pajama dress I scrounged from the fairgrounds. It has strawberries on it, my favorite fruit. I groan. She doesn't even have to try to get me riled up. She starts screaming

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT MARCO, KILL ME - I HATE YOU BUT I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU, I wonder if my parents know where I am?" My hands tighten in her hair, calm down, calm down or you might get a — "What was that?" She rubs her eyes and looks down and smiles. Like a little kid or a kitten getting up from a nap — that is until she speaks again. "Marco, I think I know what happened; you must be VERY happy to see me, aren't you?" She stares downward, I pulse, she is just making things worse. I feel myself blush. " You don't think I am disgusting do you?" She snorts and laughs, I haven't ever seen her laugh this much. " It... HA... is perfectly...HA HA HAHAAH... natural."

"What would you say to date baby doll? Maybe afterwords you can decide... if ... if," I falter and my hands are sweating, I am blushing... I haven't asked anyone out in 5 years ( He asked the creepy broken doll out... once, now she follows him around and he is sick of it.) " Maybe, if you wanna be my girl?" She looks at me and kisses me... hard - I'm hard, she smiles and I feel like I might have found heaven after all. I end our kiss, and ask her what she would like to wear? I have a few outfits left over from my girlfriend. The sailor suit, I suggest. She tries it on, the dress looks so good on her, The blue dress is almost above her knees. There is a red bow where the collar meets, I give her the sailor hat, she looks like she is ready to go out to sea. She kneels down to put the ankle socks on and puts her saddle shoes on, I just put on what I wore the first time I met her. She manages to find a tube of red lipstick and puts it on. I kiss her forehead, and I take her outside. She slips her hand in mine. "You're a bad little love, Mr. Scorpion" she titter, and I give her hand a light squeeze. Just down the block is...

The Devils Diner... thank goodness that not really EVERYBODY, got called away, just enough to keep the place up and running. We sit down in a booth, oh this takes me back to when I was the man behind the counter. I flipped burgers, the music coming out of the speakers is Dion and the Belmonts - Why must I be a teenager in love, thank god that song is almost over. She giggles at the coincidence. The next song that came up was Honest I do — by Jimmy Reed. We ordered a milkshake with two straws. The man serving Us gave me a wink. I took her hands and started to talk when our milkshake came out.

It had whipped cream, with nuts, and a cherry on top. I wonder, if she likes cherries? Our hands twined together, and I took a sip of their signature milkshake. It was creamy and chocolatey; she plucked the cherry and offered it to me. I wanted to tease her as bad as she had teased me. I gulped took it from her soft hands. They were almost baby smooth. I didn't break the eye contact as I bit the cherry off the stem. She, wide eyed; and open mouthed, an innocent blush upon her features. She smiled and I bared my teeth, the cherry between them. "Mr. Scorpion is that a challenge?" She raised her eyebrow, a mischievous look in her eyes. I grinned and bit, and swallowed; licked my lips. "Depends, what are you willing to wager?" Her brow furrows as she decides my implications. "If I wager something, you have to too." Her nose wrinkles, she sticks her tongue out, returning to childhood behavior. My eyes crinkle, I stick my tongue out in kind, "Ok, If I win... you have to do WHATEVER I want, within reason of course. If I lose, then.." I can't think, I know I can't lose! She is the frog after all. "If you lose you have to put on lipstick,come back here ; while wearing only a male thong." I gasped, "If I win, You will be the one on the throwing dock, and I get to tease you as much as I want." I gulp, "Deal," we both say.

**Please Read and Review - I really want your opinion so I can improve in the story if I think the material is good I might just add it into the next post, and you'd get mentioned just want to let you know.**


End file.
